Where Villagers Stand On Roofs And Throw Things
by herp-di-derp
Summary: Rated M just in case. The summary in in chapter one. Wanted to give proper back ground to it : Please and review! :D Title might change. Just thought it was fitting for chapter one haha. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Spaniards

_A/N: Resident Evil 4 sucked-in fanfic... _

_Theres gonna be a bit of swearing, **maybe** some m rated material in future chapters... Plus will get much more interesting than the average sucked-in fic..._

_I didn't have enough room for a summary on the summary thing so here it is:_

_Isabella, Izzy for short, is 21 years old and caught up in the party life. But when her sister gets concerned that she's running herself into ground with her lifestyle, she gives her some tips on how to help her to feel better and relax a little._

_When Izzy realises that that feeling of hers that told her that the world wasn't what she thought it was, a US agent comes to her aid and possibly more when she's thrown in the middle of a world that terrifies her to her very soul. What happens when she finds out that she was meant to live in this world? Will she just leave or will she stay and help fight the battle between good and evil, humanity and inhumanity?_

_I hope yous like it :)_

_Enjoy!_

_General POV._

I woke early on a saturday and cursed myself for letting my sister get her into this. I _liked_ my lifestyle. I liked clubbing and going to gigs, but apparently I wasn't being healthy by having fun. I sighed to myself.

"Better get up then..." I grumbled, hauling myself out of the bed.

For a start, I had a shower and blow-dryed my hair. Making my jet black hair lift with volume but remain straight with my side fringe.

Then I started to do my make-up, the usual porcelain foundation, thin but noticable black eyeliner shaping my blue eyes. To finish, I applied a clear lip gloss on my lips.

I dressed in blue ripped tight jeans, black worn-out doc martens, a black tank top and a leather jacket.

When I was dressed, I left the apartment and headed to get some food.

After I was done, I walked around town looking for a games store. When I finally found one, I browsed the shelves until I saw something that caught my eye.

I picked it up and read the title out loud: 'Resident Evil 4'.

_Well, the guy in this game looks pretty hot..._ I thought, feeling strange that I thought a video game character looked good. Like any real guys looked like this.

I purchased it and left the shop, heading home.

"Right. Lets try the first step." I mumbled to myself and set up the game.

I started a new game and it said _'Resident Evil four' _and just as I was sighing to myself, my eye sight went bright white and my head spun. I felt my stomach heave as if I was going down a rollcoaster and then nothing but blackness.

I felt like crap. I was afraid to open my eyes and my back ached, I was lying on something that had wooden spines.

Then I heard a very loud bell being rang from from far away. I heard footsteps walking and then a mans voice when the footsteps stopped, but I couldn't make out what he said.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around me.

What I saw, was a _huge_ shock.

I was lying in a shack. The floor, walls and furniture were stained with different, musty colors. This type of house was as if it was in a run down, old-style town.

I put my feet on the ground and stood up, taking in my surroundings and trying to come to terms with it.

I was still wearing the clothes I'd put on the morning, I was sure I hadn't changed, so how the _hell_ did I get here? One minute, I was sitting in my apartment, playing this game, next thing I was here, and I didn't have a clue how I'd ended up here.

I dragged myself forward towards the door, opened it and peered out.

A farm.

I stared incredulously out the door.

I was in a _farm._ And a weird farm at that.

It was also completely deserted, nobody was working. But there were a few random tools and items strewn across the ground as if people had just dropped them and not bothered to go back and pick them up.

I lifted my hand and knocked myself in the head a little bit, hoping that this was all just a dream and that I was about to wake up any minute.

With no such luck, I decided to go and find some sort of living person to see where I was.

I looked at the ground and noticed marks the dirt that looked like there had been a struggle. I looked further again and saw lead bullets protruding from the ground. I frowned to myself.

This didn't seem good.

I turned a corner and stared.

". Fuck." I stuttered, and then laughed slightly.

There was a man in farmer britches and a stained shirt standing on the roof.

Yes, not on the ground. But on the roof of the shack.

The man heard me and turned around, I could see in his eyes that he was crazed. I could also tell because he raised a very sharp object and went to throw it at me.

I yelled out as the object hit the ground beside me and I started to hurry the other way, I came to a metal door with a weird sign on it and frowned to myself. I tried to push it open but it wouldn't work.

"Fantastic..." I murmered.

Then I heard a rough, Spanish voice from behind me.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know."

I whirled around and found myself looking at a tall, dark haired man.

"Who are you?" I asked, wary.

"You first." He said, looking at me suspiciously.

I hesitated for a split second.

"Izzy. My names Izzy. You?" I shot back the question, trying to decide whether I should just walk away and avoid him.

"Me llamo Luis Sera, at your service." The man replied, smirking slightly.

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms. Before I could ask him another question he spoke again.

"What brings you here anyway?" He asked the question coolly, but I could tell he was trying to get information out of me by pretending to act nonchalent.

I hesitated again before answering.

"I, er,-"

But I was cut off by a very loud cry.

"_Allí estan!" _

I turned around as the man named Luis pulled a gun from his belt, but when I saw what was walking towards us I thought he might need something just a tad bigger.

There were three average villagers, they looked to be farmers, but they had red glowing eyes that had deranged madness in them.

In front of the villagers, there was a man in a long dark trenchcoat. He was bald on top of his head, but he had a long black beard and he had the same eyes as the villagers. He was also about seven foot tall.

I _shit _myself. It seemed Luis did too, because he started to back away.

"Fuck." He grumbled.

I looked around at him.

"What the hell? Who is he?" I demanded, gesturing madly.

"Mendez. Move." He instructed, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him.

I was so confused. I had no idea where I was. And now I was running from a crazed seven foot man with a spaniard who I'd never met before in my life in a village where farmers stood on roofs and threw sharp things at you.

We were just turning a corner when Luis ran straight into the man called Mendez. I gasped when Mendez picked him up and actually _threw_ Luis into the side of the wooden house.

I think my mouth was just hanging open at this stage. What the hell had I just let myself into?

Mendez turned to me and said something in Spanish to the other men who were with him.

Then I heard another Spanish voice that slightly whiny.

"Leave him locked somewhere nearby here. We'll need him. But make sure that US agent does not have the chance to converse with him!"

Suddenly an arm came around my neck and a hand secured on my mouth and over my nose. I frantically tried to rip his hand off but my body was getting heavy from the lack of oxygen and I collapsed for the second time that day.

_A/N: Okay first chapter done yay!_

_Hope you liked it. I wanna say again, it's not gonna be like other sucked-in fics.. I'm gonna try my best to make it different and more interesting! :D_

_Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you thought! :)_


	2. Entering

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing EcoSeeker247! :D Means alot! :)_

_This chapters gonna be much longer than the first one..._

_To anyone who thinks this is gonna be like other sucked-in fanfics: Please keep reading! It's just getting started and it won't be like the others :)_

_And please review! If you have any ideas that you think will benefit this story tell me :) Thanks! :)_

_Enjoy! :)_

**Bold – **_Saddlers POV._

* * *

_Izzy's POV._

I woke up lying on a bale of hay. Yes, hay.

I was getting used to waking up in strange places, though I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. I hauled myself up and looked around me, I was in a barn.

I sighed. This was just getting worse. I also had to find that man, Luis, because it seemed he knew what was going on here. And I really needed to know what I was after getting myself into.

I crept, as much as I could with my boots, to the edge of the wooden building and peeked out. It was empty thank god.

Breathing in a deep breath, I took the first step out of the barn. Then another, and another. So far there was nothing being thrown at me, no Spanish yelling and no seven foot tall men.

I took a few more steps out of the barn and noticed that I was in another farm, but this one didn't have any little houses or shacks.

Hm. Maybe the last place was more of a village then.

In search of Luis, I made my way through the farm. It was deserted, I couldn't see anybody. But I was glad, I just want to talk to that Spaniard.

I hurried under a wooden bridge type thing and saw double steel doors.

"More steel doors. This one better be open." I mumbled to myself, shoving it and trying to open it.

When it wouldn't budge, I bashed my shoulder against it and it sprang open. Rubbing my shoulder, I moved through the doors and made sure they were secure behind me.

I was looking down a hill, I hurried down it and came to a tunnel. There was scattered, broken bits of rock at the entrance of the tunnel.

Mustering up my courage, I made my way through the tunnel. I squinted my eyes to see what was at the end but I couldn't see a thing.

When I got to the end of it, I noticed there were circular patches on the ground that were burnt and the bits of grass were charred.

I kept going anyway, hoping not to run into a mad man with a flame thrower or something, who knows in this place.

After another five minutes of edging my way slowly towards a safe looking building without attracting any attention, I hurried in. It was strange, the door was competely unlocked.

The floor groaned under me and I glared at it. I heard another Spaniard talking and breathing a sigh of relief I rounded the corner.

"Luis!" I exclaimed, but stopped dead in my tracks.

I stared.

Five creepy villagers stared back at me.

"Shit." I said, crestfallen that I'd run into more of these, and the worst of it was 'Mendez' was in the middle of them again. He glared at me. They were standing looking at a cubboard that was shaking slightly.

"_Vamos!_" One of the villagers cried and they all ran towards me.

I went to turn to run as they reached me but Mendez barked orders at them and they stopped slowed, giving me reproachful looks.

Despite myself, I stuck my tongue out at them.

But something grabbed me from behind. I was pretty sick of getting grabbed from behind at this stage. I lashed out with my elbow and I felt it connect with some sort of bone. I was sure that was going to leave more of a bruise on me than whoever it was.

But the person was too strong, they held me in place as something heavy hit my head and my vision clouded over.

* * *

When I awoke again, I was seriously pissed, very sore, but extremely annoyed.

I had woken up in strange places three times today. And this was the strangest of all.

There was a blonde girl, She looked to be about the same age as me, maybe younger, staring into my face.

I yelped and shot up.

"It's okay! I'm being held prisoner here too! I won't do anything!" She said holding up her hands.

I looked at her more carefully, she was wearing boots that came up to her knees, a yellow jumper and a mini skirt. Not the type of thing a girl who was trying to kill me would wear.

I relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting down again. I was exhausted and my head was spinning from jumping up so suddenly.

"I'm Ashley Graham. I'm the presidents daughter." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her, not sure whether she was delusional or just trying to shove it in my face.

"What about you?"

"I'm Izzy. I have no idea how I got here." I replied truthfully, not bothering to lie.

She gave me a strange look.

"How do you not know how you got here? Don't you remember what you were doing _before_ you got here?" She asked, as if I was dense.

It was then that I started to dislike her.

"Because that would help wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me and didn't respond.

I decided that I couldn't afford to be mean to her at this exact moment.

"So where are we?"

"We're in a church." She huffed, it seemed she was the sulky type.

I sighed.

"And where, pray tell, is this church?"

"I don't know."

"...Fantastic. I'm guessing that we're locked in here then?" I nodded at the wooden door that was across from us.

"Obviously." She sniffed, sitting down on the floor delicately.

I narrowed my eyes and heaved a big sigh, deciding that _now_ I could be mean to her.

After what seemed like hours of playing with the laces on my boots, I felt like I was going insane. Ashley hadn't spoken to me, actually, she had gone asleep.

At least she could sleep, I was afraid that if I went to sleep, I'd wake up somewhere else weird.

I looked over at her and noticed that was stirring.

"Sleep well?" I asked, bored not talking.

"Not really. Have you heard anything?" She replied.

She seemed to forget our little tiff. Well, I guess that was good. I barely knew the girl.

"Noooope."

Just as I was finishing that word, the wooden door opened and Mendez was in the doorway.

He looked at me and grumbled something to two villagers that were with him.

Did he ever go anywhere by himself?

They came towards me and my face fell. What did they want with me? What had I ever done to them?

I stood before they could reach me and one of them grabbed my arms and secured them behind my back. I had no idea what was going on. I looked back to Ashley. Suddenly I was glad that there was somebody there, as annoying as I found her, and that I might not be in this alone.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." I whispered to her, attempting to smile but it was more of a grimace as they tightened rough rope around my wrists.

They led me out the wooden doors and around a second story of a church. Although to call it a second floor was a bit much, it was just a stone walkway around the edges with enough space for one person to walk around. I could see down into the ground floor of the church and it was just like any other religious church I'd been in when I was a kid.

There was an alter, benches, and various religious items strewn around and set up on the alter and different tables. I looked up and noticed the large insignia on the wall. I briefly wondered what it was and what kind of religion it was, I knew it wasn't a good kind anyway.

There was no stairs, just a ladder, so when I got the edge, I had to be lowered down because I couldn't climb with the rope restricting my hands. Being lowered down by rope was quite painful and when I got my feet on the ground, there were red marks on my wrists from the rope cutting into them.

They escorted me up the aisle in between the benches and up to the alter. I was just taking in my surroundings when I was shoved, not gently, into a chair and held in place.

Figuring they were going to ask me questions, I braced myself and wondered what I was going to say. But I felt a sharp needle in my neck and I flinched, yelping as I did so.

Then I heard a familiar Spanish voice. I was starting to guess we were in Spain or Mexico. The people here sounded more Spanish though.

"Shh. It will be over in a second. Then you will know true power." The voice cooed in my ear.

It was the same voice that had spoken the first time Mendez had found me with Luis. Obviously he was the 'leader' because he was giving orders to people.

I felt a jolt of adrenaline as they needle left my neck and I whimpered quietly when a stinging sensation replaced it.

I felt sluggish. It was like when you have a caffeine rush, you're hyper and alive, and then the low, heavy feeling hits you.

* * *

I didn't know how I got back to the room where Ashley was, but when my mind came back to my body, she was kneeling in front of me with her hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, withdrawing her hand and looking worried.

I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"My head hurts." I said, blinking hard.

"But you're okay yeah?" Ashley asked again.

"I think so."

Ashley froze just by the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Somebodys coming again." She whispered, pulling me to my feet and dragging me into the corner with her.

I pointed at a loose piece of wood and she picked it up. She held it firmly in her hand just in case. I searched for another one but there was nothing, I was a bit doubtful to whether she could actually hit somebody with that. She wasn't exactly very sturdy and she _was_ the presidents daughter, she would have everything done for her by everybody else.

We waited a couple of seconds and then the wooden door clicked open.

"Don't come!" Ashley shouted just as a figure came through the door.

She threw the piece of wood but it missed, what a surprise, and I got a look at the person.

It was a man with blond hair that fell a bit above his chin. He had a handgun in his hands and what looked to be grenades strapped around a belt. He had ammo strapped to the belt is well.

He was too familiar. Where had I seen him before?

I looked at him more closely. My mouth dropped open.

He was the guy from the game._ Resident Evil 4._ I was right. He _was_ good looking.

By the way he was meant to be the main character in the game, that must mean that he was on the good side. Which meant I was sticking by his side until I got back to my own world.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Leon's attempt at calming Ashley down brought me back to reality. Or, an alternative reality.

"No! Get away!" Ashley cried.

I rolled my eyes. You'd think she'd cop on to the fact that he wasn't trying to kill her.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's Leon, I'm under the presidents order to rescue you." He said kindly.

Ashley looked up at him.

"What? My father?" She asked hopefully.

"That's right, and I have to get you out of here. Come with me."

Leon helped her to her feet and turned around. It was only then that he noticed me. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I paused.

"She doesn't know how she got here." Ashley said for me.

"Really? What's your name?"

"I'm Izzy." I said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, don't worry. I'll get you both out of here." Leon said, smiling at us both.

Leon took out a video-com.

"It's Leon, I've succeeded in extricating my subject."

A voice rang from the receiver.

"Good work Leon! I'll send a chopper over right away."

"Where's the extraction point?"

"There's another trail that you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."

"Got it. I'm on my way!" Leon finished the call and hung up.

"Come on girls. We have to get to the extraction point."

He led me and Ashley around the stone edges of the church and we got to the ladder. Why did I feel like I'd been on this before? Déja vu. Weird.

Leon waited for me to climb down the ladder and then he caught Ashley. She was taking this 'damsel in distress' thing a bit too far now, she can't climb down a ladder?

The three of us made a break for the door but we heard a voice from the alter at the top of the church.

The man was dressed in robes and was carrying a staff that had something mutated on top of it.

"I'll take the girl." He said, it was the same Spanish person again. This was the face of the guy that had shot something in to my neck.

Just then, what happened came flooding back to me and I gasped. Ashley looked at me but Leon's attention was on the man.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing in front of me and Ashley.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine... Religious community." He drawled with his Spanish twang.

"What do you want?" Leon replied.

Saddler smiled.

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power, of course. No longer will the united states think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the presidents daughter, in order to give her our power, and then send her back."

"No!" Ashley said, holding her neck. Her eyes went distant and then she spoke again. "Leon, I think they shot something into my neck."

"We just planted her a little... gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Saddler tilted his head back and laughed. "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the president for some... Donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere saddler."

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift. And the other girl." Saddler smiled at me and I was suddenly aware that I had no idea what 'the little gift' was.

Leon looked down, deep in thought.

"When I was unconscious..." Leon mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets, some sooner than others." Saddler said, looking at me again. "Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate ones faith?"

"Huh, sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon said.

I heard the church doors open behind me and I whirled around, Leon and Ashley doing the same thing. There were two men in robes pointing crossbows at us. Leon grabbed Ashley's arm and pushed me with him towards a window. We crashed through the glass, narrowly missing the crossbows being fired at us. We landed in a rain of glass.

"You two okay?" Leon asked, checking that we were alright.

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?" Ashley said, looking up at Leon and sounding helpless.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it." He assured her, helping us both to our feet.

While they're exchange was going on, I was feeling weird. I felt a craving to last out and _hurt_ Leon. I tried to subdue that part of me. Was this what Saddlers shot had done to me?

The craving evaporated and I shook my head. I needed to stay strong.

"Thanks." I mumbled when Leon helped me up.

We headed up the steps towards the door out of the church storage room and opened it.

_What a way to enter a video-game... _I thought to myself.

* * *

"**Sir?" A buff man with a red berret said.**

"**Soon, Krauser, our little visitor will be joining us. She may be the way to bringing our American friend, Kennedy, to our mercy." Saddler said. "Alert Salazar. We have to detour them to the Castle."**

**I thought you didn't trust Americans." Krauser smirked.**

**Saddler narrowed his eyes at him.**

"**There Los Plagas is taking affect in her body. I will have full contol over her mind, body and soul, I think that will give me reason enough to trust her. Unlike some of my... workers." **

**Krauser tilted his head.**

"**Are you suggesting that you don't trust me?" **

"**I'm merely suggesting that some people have ulterior motives. Now go. Alert Salazar." **

**Krauser considered this, then he nodded and took off.**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that :)_

_Next chapter will be up as soon as possible...!_

_Please review and let me know what you thought..!_

_Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Defending

_A/N: New chapter...! _

_Enjoy..! :)_

* * *

_Izzy's POV._

With Leon, this wasn't so bad. He made it easier for me and Ashley. He was genuinely a nice guy and he was funny. But I needed to get out of here, I didn't want to stay here. It was too grueling for me. I wanted my old lifestyle back.

I was feeling strange though. As me, Ashley and Leon fought our way through the graveyard quickly, I was getting strange lurches of adrenaline like something was fighting inside me.

We got to a wooden hut with a ladder inside.

"I'll go first and make sure everythings okay down there." Leon said, moving by us and descending the ladder quickly.

I stood at the top and watched as Leon caught Ashley.

"You need catching too?" Leon joked, grinning up at me.

"Pahaha..." I laughed back sarcastically, while Ashley looked slightly sulky.

I followed them down and righted myself. We continued down the path of the tunnel and turned a corner.

There was a man in a black over coat with a scarf over his mouth. There was a blue lamp next to him.

I prepared to attempt defend myself but he spoke.

"Welcome!" He said in a rough voice, opening his coat.

At first, I thought he was going to flash us, but there were a few items on the inside of his coat. I stepped closer and realised they were guns.

Leon walked over.

"I need to tune up my shotgun and my TMP." He said, handing over the pesetas.

I looked at the guns.

"Got a selection of good things on sale, stranger!" The merchant said, looking expectantly at me.

I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can't, and I have no money." I said regretfully.

The Merchant considered that.

"Whaddaya sellin'?" He said hopefully.

"Er. I don't think I have anything to sell." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Leon chuckled and handed me a handgun.

"Shoot that candle." He said, pointing to a candle that was nestled in a hole in the dirt.

I stared at him.

"But..." I tried.

"Try." He said, nodding to the candle.

Ashley just watched, waiting for what was about to happen.

When I raised the gun, she ran behind Leon and I gave her a glare.

"Pull back the catch on the top of the gun and shoot." Leon said from behind me.

I pulled back the catch on the gun and aimed, pointing straight at the candle, which was a good few feet away. When I was satisfied, I pulled the trigger.

I flinched slightly when the bullet went through the candle and it broke into pieces on impact.

"Your aim isn't bad, Izzy." Leon said, taking the handgun back. "If you find some things to sell, you may as well buy a gun to help you on the way. It can't hurt."

I nodded, not entirely convinced. I'd probably end up blowing somebodies foot off or something.

We continued down the tunnel after Leon got two first-aid sprays.

After a while, we got back to the village that I'd first been in. Leon led me and Ashley over to a tower and told us to wait up there for him while he cleared the area.

"Hurry." I said quietly, waiting for Ashley to climb up.

Leon nodded and headed back. I climbed up to join Ashley and stayed hidden up in the tower.

We heard various shouts and growls, as well as gunshots. Gunshots were good. They meant Leon was alive.

Me and Ashley heard a shout from the village.

"_¡No dejes que se escape!_"

"That means: don't let him escape." Ashley whispered.

"Least one of us knows." I replied in hushed tones, she smirked slightly.

Smug cow.

When the shouting and gunshots ceased, we heard running footsteps. Ashley crept behind me and I cursed her.

We heard Leon call up the ladder.

"It's clear, c'mon you two!"

Ashley jumped down into Leons arms and I climbed down after her.

We hurried up a path beside the tower and went through metal double doors.

The place we came to was the place where I woke up the second time. We spotted villagers and Leon told Ashley and me to hide in a red metal container.

While crouching in the metal container, I was thinking about what Leon had said earlier about the gun. Maybe I should get one, I'd need to defend myself. What if Leon got killed? I'd have to get me and Ashley out of here safely, and I couldn't do that without some means of protecting myself.

The container lid opened and I stretched out my back.

"You're not used to this, are you?" Leon teased, helping us out of the container.

"Nope." I said, laughing.

He led us to an area which was closed off from the rest of the village with wooden pikes around it.

I noticed the torch light glint off something shiny and I went to check what it was.

I picked it up and examined it. It was an pocket watch. It also seemed like it was solid gold.

I pocketed it as Leon checked the door leading out.

"There's something blocking it from the other side, most likely just a bar from the sound. Izzy, d'you think you can get over and unlock it from the other side?" Leon asked, gesturing that he would give me a boost.

"Yeah sure." I replied, Leon bent down and joined his hands together, making a step.

I put my boot carefully into his hands and grabbed the top of the door, pulling myself up and over.

There was a plank of wood barring the door and I lifted it off a chucked it away.

"It's open!" I called.

I stepped back and Leon pushed the doors open.

We came to another new path where we found another Merchant.

"Welcome!" He said again, opening his coat.

I waited while Leon tuned up his guns again and bought stock for his TMP.

I stepped over when he was done.

"Whaddaya buyin'?" The Merchant asked.

"Actually, I'm selling." I replied.

"Whaddaya sellin'?"

Does this guy say anything else?

I showed him the pocket watch and he examined it.

"Ahhh, I'll buy it at a high price!"

"Great, can I buy a handgun?" I asked hopefully.

"Blacktail?" He suggested, picking up a gun that was similar to Leons handgun.

_He can say other things_, I thought, amazed.

"Perfect!" I said, smiling. Then it dawned on me, I'd actually bought a gun.

"Heheh, thank you." The Merchant replied, handing me the gun.

I turned around and Leon handed me some ammo for my new gun.

"You'll need this." He said, smiling.

"Thanks!" I said, shoving it in my jacket pocket. In an after thought, I added: "Er, where does it go?"

Leon laughed and took the gun off me, he showed me the chamber where the ammo goes.

"Thanks." I said, feeling like an idiot.

We came to a bridge that was leading across to a house at the other side.

Just as we were crossing the bridge, Leons video-com beeped.

"Leon, I have some bad news."

"I'd rather not hear it." Leon replied.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Somebody must have shot it down, though we can't determine who." The voice of Leons support rang from the little video-com.

"Great..."

"We're preparing another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point!"

"Got it." Leon said and ended the call.

Me and Ashley exchanged looks. Just as we reached a half-way point between the bridge, we started to hear shouts from more villagers, they were surrounding us.

"What are we gonna do, Leon?" Ashley asked him, looking scared.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched alright," Leon looked around and noticed the house at the edge of the bridge, "Quick, in that cabin!"

We bolted for the two-story cabin. Once we were inside, me and Leon attempted to jam the door when I heard a familiar Spanish voice.

"Leon."

Leon turned around just in time to catch a doorjam thrown by Luis Sera.

"Luis!" I said, shocked to see him again.

"Small world eh?" He said to me, smiling. Then he looked at Ashley, though he was looking down slightly. "Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too."

Ashley looked livid.

"How rude!" She raged. "And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?"

Luis chuckled.

"Ho ho, excuse me, your highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introdruce herself first before asking someone his name?"

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter." Ashley replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Luis looked at Leon.

"Is she, you know?" He asked, suddenly tense.

"Don't worry. She's cool." Leon replied.

"Ehh, nevermind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." He waved his hand and looked away.

"Look!" Ashley cried suddenly.

We looked out the window and saw loads of villagers trying to get in. I panicked, that was the biggest amount yet.

Luis came over to look beside me.

"Ashley, upstairs!" Leon said, pointing upstairs.

Ashley nodded and ran up the stairs to find somewhere to hide.

"Okay... It's game time." Luis said, pulling out his own gun and winking at me.

I grinned back, depsite my nervousness, and pulled out my own Blacktail. Hopefully I could use it. I knew how to shoot, I just needed to get the hang of shooting _alot. _

"Izzy, think you're ready help?" Leon said, pushing a cabinet in front of the window.

"Sure." I said the word fast, hoping my fear wouldn't show.

"You'll be fine, amiga." Luis said, doing the same thing as Leon. "Leon, hold the fort upstairs. Izzy, you stay down here and stop them coming in."

Leon nodded and hurried up the stairs. I noticed a few items strewn around the room, like ammo and herb plants. I gathered them all up, shoving them in my pockets for when I needed them.

Luis and me stood beside eachother, watching a cuboards that were pushed in front of the windows and the door. We heard Leon's footsteps upstairs and I spoke.

"Okay, I don't mean to sound like an idiot here, but what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Luis stared.

"You don't know what's going on?" He asked, shocked.

"Nope..." I mumbled.

Luis stared some more and then answered.

"Didn't you hear about the outbreak a few years ago?"

"Outbreak?" I replied, looking confused.

Just as his mouth dropped, we heard the boarded windows crack and shatter under the villagers fists. The cuboards fell down and they started to climb through.

"Shoot!" Luis shouted and we both started to shoot them back out through the window.

We stood back to back, shooting them as they tried to climb into the cabin.

I turned around as Luis yelled and shot a villager that was attacking him. Luis grinned at me and continued to shoot the oncoming villagers.

Just as I turned back around, one of the Ganados grabbed me and forced me into the wall, I winced when my back hit a nail that was jutting out of the wall.

The villager came at me again and I shoved the butt of my gun into his face, he cried out.

"¡Basta, hijo de puta!" He shouted, but I cut him short by shooting him in the face.

I kicked, punched and shot for at least a half an hour straight. I felt drained, I'd never done this much before.

Luis helped by tossing ammo and first aid sprays to me when I needed them and I did the same for him.

"Upstairs, now!" I heard Luis shout and we rushed up the stairs, going backwards so that we could shoot the villagers that followed us up.

We joined Leon upstairs and I started to shoot again. But my handgun ammo was running out, and there was no more to be found.

"I'm running out of ammo!" I shouted over the noise, kicking a villager back out a window.

"Here!" Leon said, "Use this!"

He threw me his TMP while he used his shotgun, taking out two villagers at a time.

"Thanks!" I yelled back, but I had to figure out how to use this one quickly.

I firgured it could pretty quickly and I had to say, I _loved_ this gun. I could take out three villagers in less than five seconds.

One of the Ganados came towards me and I panicked, not have enough time to manage my gun, and brought my fist back and let it snap forward.

It had a good effect, I heard a snap and the villager howled in pain and stumbled backwards.

I lifted my TMP and fired at his head. It exploded.

I felt my stomach lurch but I didn't have time to pay attention to that, something came out of the place where his head should have been.

It was a mutated semi-head that had a long tentacle like thing with a large spike that was coming out of it. I stared in shock.

"Throw a flash grenade at it!" Leon yelled, while fending off the ganados that were coming at him.

I took his advice and grabbed the flash grenade that was on the table behind me.

I pulled the key out of it and threw it to the ground just at the mutated villagers feet and covered my eyes just as it blew up.

I heard the thing die and I started to shoot the rest of the Ganados.

After shooting a few more down, we heard a roar from outside.

We headed back down the stairs and looked out the window.

"Looks like they're backing off." Leon said, not putting away his gun.

Ashley descended the stairs behind us.

"So, what do we do now?" Luis asked, putting his gun in his belt.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon replied.

"Er, I forgot something. You guys go on ahead." Luis replied, distracted.

Luis left the cabin quickly and I sighed.

_How will I ever get out of this..._ I thought.

* * *

_A/N: Ended it here cause it's the end of a chapter in the game.. :)_

_Not much happened in that chapter.. but some twists are coming =3_

_Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you thought :)_

_Also thanks to the people who favourited this story and reviewed it xD_


End file.
